meenamorealgunavez punto com
by Mary-T06
Summary: Aún no olvidas a tu primer amor... entra y cuentanos tu historia ...jeje algo malo el Summary pero espero les guste la historia.
1. Cereza

CEREZA...

Lo conocí en la universidad

Era el chico mas codiciado por toda las chicas de la facultad de…mejor no lo digo...

El mas serio, atractivo y dulce de todos los chicos, siempre me fijaba mucho en el, desde su hora de llegada, cuando entraba al salón, cuando salía, cuando hablaba con alguien, siempre estaba pendiente de él.

Jamás le llegue a hablar, como creen… no seria capaz, si cuando nuestras miradas chocaban yo solo me ponía como un tomate… eso hubiera sido enviarme a un suicidio psicológico.

Aunque una vez tuve que hablar con el, bueno no fue hablar literalmente, la verdad el me tuvo que consolar…. Y si fué la escena mas humillante de mi vida.

Les contare como sucedió

Estaba en el 3er. Semestre de la carrera mi mejor amiga y yo estábamos hablando en la cafetería cuando el paso por allí y se detuvo justo enfrente mío, no se imaginan como me puse, pensé que me había notado o por lo menos visto, pero fue un error, al parecer lo estaba llamando su amigo que se encontraba en la mesa detrás de donde estábamos, cuando paso de largo por el lado mío, mi corazón no dejaba de latir muy rápido…

Mi mejor amiga al parecer noto mi distracción, mi emoción y mi nerviosismo cuando el miro en mi dirección y mi sonrojo cuando el paso por el lado mío, cuando regrese a la tierra estaba riéndose y de mi…

- que es tan gracioso?? – pregunte inocentemente

- Me río de tu expresión…, sabes que lo único que debes hacer es hablarle, verdad??

- Si… lo se pero no creo ser capaz de tal hazaña – después de un suspiro dije - voy al baño antes de comenzar la clase, no quiero perderme matemáticas.

- Claro, te espero en el salón, chao

Bueno hasta ahí todo normal hasta que salí del baño, me encuentro con alguien no muy grato

-Hola – dice alguien en un tono no muy amistoso

- Que quieres Uchija – Si, ella, es la chica mas odiosa de toda la universidad, no se porque, pero siempre que tiene oportunidad de molestar lo hace.

- Nada, solo quería darte un consejito… mira cuando cambias de vestuario porque esa ropa no te queda para nada bien, además que es de la temporada pasada, jajaja….eres muy ridícula ni siquiera te sabes vestir – en cuanto a mi pues solo permanecí callada, ella siempre disfruta ofendiéndome, pero no me vera llorar, no le daré el gusto – no vas a decir nada??... jajaja… hasta un mono ciego viste mejor que tu…

Y después de decir eso me dejo en paz y salio de allí, yo solo busque la primera puerta cerca y me encerré allí a llorar, con tan mala suerte que entre en el salón de música y a que no adivinan quien esta ahí

Pues si era el, Shao… creo que mejor le digo "lobo"

- Te encuentras bien?? – escucha que alguien me preguntaba y yo conocía muy bien esa voz

Como puede me limpie las lagrimas para que el no me viera llorar y con una de mis sonrisas le dije – si gracias, solo fue un comentario al que no le pondré atención, pero gracias por preguntar

- Esta bien, aunque esa chica ha sido muy grosera con tigo.

- Ella siempre gusta de molestarme, nunca he sabido el porque, así que solo la aguanto – entonces el frunce el seño y me dice.

-No deberías aguantarla, deberías pararla si no lo haces seguramente te seguirá molestando.

-Si lo se, creo que la próxima lo haré.

En ese momento note que estamos solo en la sala de música y me sonrojo un poco, esperaba que el no lo notara, aunque ya se había levantado y se acerco al piano

- Tocas el piano?? – que pregunta era esa, pues claro que lo hacia, lo había escuchado tocarlo en varias ocasiones.

- Si, quieres escuchar alguna canción en especial??, tocare para ti, para que te sientas mejor. – dijo que tocara para mi??...por Dios que chico tan dulce… y claro yo me sonrojé, jamás en mis sueños mas locos lo pensé…

- jeje… si..ii…cla..claro de luna??- sonó como una pregunta… demasiada nerviosa me puse

El sonrío y que sonrisa, ahhh…(suspiro) – será entonces claro de luna, espero te guste-

Y comenzó a tocar esa grandiosa melodía, yo quede como hipnotizada por la melodía y solo me deje llevar por las notas que salían del piano, me senté a su lado en la banca del piano y cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por su música.

Cuando termino de tocar abrí los ojos y lo mire, el estaba sonriendo y la verdad muy cerca de mi, así que me sonroje lo mas que pude, el solo sonrío, una sonrisa que no había visto nunca – que bueno que ya te calmaste y te haya gustado la canción – me dijo alegre – no vuelvas asentirte mal por lo que esa chica te diga, eres muy linda para estar llorando.

OK, mi cabeza no puede analizar tanta información en un segundo, dijo que se alegraba de que me halla gustado la canción, bueno eso lo pude comprender muy bien, además el toca grandiosamente el piano…, haber, también dijo que no me sintiera mal por lo que esa chica dijera de mi, eso ya estaba mas que claro nunca mas me dejare llevar por lo que ella me diga, y que mas dijo…, a si que era muy linda para estar llorando, pues claro yo se que soy lin.… aguarda, el dijo que soy linda??..EL DIJO QUE YO ERA LINDA…AAAAAAA…. No lo puedo creer… y si me puse mas roja que un tomate…. Y le retire la mirada… el claro solo sonrío porque se dio cuenta de cómo estaba

- Lo mejor será que regresemos a clase o el profesor de matemáticas se enojara…

- Eh!!... o no la clase – y Salí de allí corriendo lo mas a prisa que podía, aunque antes de salir me gire en la puerta y le dije con una sonrisa – gracias por la canción tocas grandioso el piano – y ahora si a correr.

Pues cuando llegue al salón, el profesor no me dijo nada, solo me ordeno que me sentara, pues como si soy su mejor estudiante,,,jeje esa es la ventaja de estudiar…en cuanto a mi mejor amiga se había preocupado porque no había llegado así que me pregunto que me había pasado, le dije que le contaría a la salida y así lo hice, le dije todo con pelos y señales, ella quedo muy sorprendida y solo me dijo…

- Te felicito viste que no era tan difícil hablar con el, apuesto que mañana las cosas cambiaran…

Pues mi amiga tubo razón al día siguiente si que cambiaron, a la primera oportunidad que tuve de ver a esa chica que me molestaba le deje bien en claro que no me molestaría mas y que si lo hacia se iba arrepentir, ella al parecer capto el mensaje porque en todo el día no me volvió a molestar, en cuanto a el chico del piano, no lo vi en todo el día en el campus, si ni siquiera entro al salón, eso me pareció muy extraño, y ahora que lo pienso ayer tampoco entro a clase conmigo después del receso, que estará pasando… después de clase lo averiguaría

- Y esa es la formula que utilizamos para llevar la tasa equivalente a una nominal y viceversa… - en ese momento sonó la campana que daba por terminada la clase de matemática del día de hoy – bien chicos espero practiquen porque mañana tiene examen, que tengan una linda tarde – dijo recogiendo sus cosas para salir del salón hasta que yo me le acerque para preguntarle algo.

- gracias por la clase maestro –dije muy respetuosamente – le quiero hacer una pregunta -

- si es de la clase tendrá que ser mañana, ya se acabo la clase -

- no, no es de la clase es mas bien que note que "lobo" no estuvo en clase ayer ni hoy, acaso sabe que le pasó??

- me extraña que no lo sepa joven, el se retiro de la carrera el día de ayer, porque tenia que devolverse a su país, China. Así que no volverá por aquí… bueno que tenga una buena tarde –

No lo podía creer, ni siquiera mi mejor amiga lo creía, el se había ido y yo bueno, yo quede en estado de shock.

Eso fue muy triste, jamás le pude decir que me gustaba porque en lo que quedaba de la carrera, jamás volvió…

Ahh!! (Suspiro) pues ese fue mi historia de amor, muy triste no lo creen… y aun no he sabido de el desde entonces.

* * *

BUENO PUES ESTE ES EL PRIMER CAPITULO....

SERAN UNA SERIE DE HISTORIAS DIFERENTES O TAL VEZ NO... DE AMORES QUE ELLOS HAN TENIDO...

ESPERO LES GUSTE EL PRIMER CAPITULO... BYE


	2. Miau Miau

CAPITULO DOS:

Miau Miau

No se que hago escribiendo aquí, creo que es bueno desahogarse con algo o alguien y ya que no tengo a mi mejor amigo conmigo les toco a ustedes… XP

Pues mi historia no es del pasado, es más bien del presente, la conocí y aun la conozco…

Se llama…. Bueno creo que no es bueno decir el nombre ya que de ella fue que escuche de la página… XD… aunque le diré "Rosa"

Estudia en la misma universidad que yo, hablo con ella mucho, es buena hablando y me pregunto en que más será buena…. ;D

Bueno empezando con la historia, porque la verdad soy muy tímido y no le he dicho mis sentimientos…. Jajaja… no ese no es el motivo, es que es mi mejor amiga y pues no le puedo decir mis sentimiento no quiero dañar nuestra relación, porque se que ella no siente lo mismo por mi, o si lo siente lo esconde muy bien…

Ah!! (Suspiro)… la historia dice así

La conocí cuando estaba en segundo semestre, iba caminado por el pasillo con varios libros y yo estaba algo distraído buscando un aula... (era nuevo… esa es otra historia) y pues el destino nos unió …. XD… chocamos, ella boto todos los libros y pues ambos caímos al suelo…

- lo siento estaba algo distraído y no te vi… te encuentras bien?? – pregunte a la chica con la que había tropezado

- si gracias, creo que yo tampoco podía ver, no te lastimaste, verdad?? – me dijo un poco preocupada, y ahí note su mirada, nunca había visto unos ojos como los de ella, dos pozos amatistas increíblemente profundos…

Nuestras miradas se juntaron y por un minuto pude sentir como si existiera una conexión entre los dos… fue algo mágico (amor a primera vista)

Bueno pues empezamos una relación de amistad, siempre nos reuníamos en los descansos que nos daban y hablábamos de todo un poco…

Al final terminamos siendo los mejores amigos, (suspiro)… y nuestra relación es la mejor que existe, en cuanto a su novio, pues me detesta porque dice que paso mas tiempo yo con ella que él… a es cierto, no les había contado que ella tiene novio o mejor dicho tenia…

Pues no tengo mucho que decir de el, solo que no la merece, ya que ella es demasiado dulce para alguien como el, pues no tengo mis mejores motivos para decir que es "buen novio", lo bueno es que ella quiere terminar con el

Pobrecito, se va a quedar solo…como un champiñón... (Nótese que estoy más que feliz je…jeje)

Pues apenas ella lo deje, yo la consolare y después de eso, ósea dos semanas le pediré que sea mi novia, espero acepte, porque si no lo hace, solo me queda una opción, y no es la que YO quiero… se preguntaran cual es??... sencillo, me cambiare de universidad, no pienso hacerla sentir incomoda….

Digamos que soy muy considerado…

* * *

Hola a todos lo que leen mi historia....

Primero que todo les desceo un FELIZ AÑO NUEVO

Segundo: pues estuve pensando sobre esta historia y decidi que cuando escriba las historias separadas de todos los protagonistas, pues las juntaria para hacer una sola donde se involucren todos...

A que no adivinan a quien pertenece esta historia....jajaajaja... bueno se que tienen ideas...

Solo quedarian dos historias mas para comenzar la historia real....

Bueno cuidence mucho.... se les quiere y se les agraden los comentarios y las ideas....

Ahora que hablo de eso, que tal si me ventilan unas ideas, eso me gustaria....

* * *

ahora les dejo una taerita.... jaja... bueno son dos..

algunas ideas y averiguar quien es el dueño de ese amor...

Sin decir mas... me despido...

NOS LEEMOS PRONTO... MARY


	3. Beethoven

CAPITULO TRES:

Una dulce melodía. www. youtube. com/watch?v=bYAluz6aaTc

(Antes de comenzar a leer, es lindo que vean el ling anterior, es la melodía, es bueno que la lean y de una vez la escuchen, es... no se... tiene algo de magia)...(solo quitenle el espacio entre el punto y "youtube" y el punto y el "com"... nos volvemos a encontrar al final)

BEETHOVEN

Primero que todo no estoy escribiendo aquí por gusto, mi mejor amigo dijo que vendría mañana mismo si no lo hacia y pues no lo quiero en mi casa…

Ni siquiera se como averiguo de este lugar, y mucho menos por que quiere que yo escriba aquí, tengo mejores cosas que hacer pero al parecer el no entiende eso…

Creo que según el nombre de la página debo hablar de mi primer amor y según lo que mas o menos leí (osea, otras historias) si fue o no correspondido…

Bien, pues si tuve un primer amor… quien no lo a tenido... fue cuando estaba en la universidad… se preguntaran por que tan tarde, pues la verdad no había ninguna chica que me llamara la atención como esa chica…

Se las describiré brevemente… tiene el cabello claro, casi del color de la miel, sus ojos es lo que mas me gusta, son verdes, su piel es pálida en comparación con la mía, es muy buena estudiante, además que es muy atlética y tiene muy lindas facciones y casi parece una niña de 12 años cuando se enoja…

Desde que la vi me gusto, incluso mi mejor amigo lo noto, pero yo no me le podía acerca, porque? Pues que le diría, " _a hola... desde que te vi quede flechado, seamos novios si?"_

Ja… no

Nunca le hable, la verdad soy muy tímido para hablar con las chicas, por eso casi no tengo amigas

En fin, nunca le hable y el día que por fin tuve el valor para hacerlo era muy tarde, ya que me había pasado de universidad y también de país...

Se preguntan por que Beethoven?... bueno es que... el día que hablamos ella me pidió una canción, la verdad yo le dije que si quería que tocara una canción para ella, era para que se calmara, y pues ella me pidió "claro de luna" de Beethoven de ahí mi nombre…

Esa canción siempre me la recuerda, esa es la única canción que me relaja cuando estoy demasiado estresado…

Lo que sucedió con ella fue que había una chica en la universidad que disfrutaba de molestarla, siempre que podía le decía algo para ofenderla, si fuera por mi la defendería de esa chica pero mi amigo me lo impidió, me dijo que si lo hacia me iba a llevar problemas porque toda la universidad pensaría que yo sentía algo por ella por ayudarla… la verdad a mi no me importaba, pero que le iba a responder a todo el mundo sobre eso?... ni siquiera puedo hablar en publico, mucho menos dar explicaciones a toda una universidad…

Eso fue lo que me mantuvo fuera de esas peleas que molestaban a mi "Cerezo", así que después de que ella era ofendida por ese "Ogro" se ponía a llorar y eso me rompía el corazón, prefiero verla siempre sonriendo que verla llorar una vez…

El último encuentro que tuvo con esa otra chica, fue lo que la llevo a mí, la verdad solo fue coincidencia

Yo me encontraba dando la ultima vista a mi universidad, ya iba saliendo para el aeropuerto así que solo quería verla por ultima vez, y verla a ella seria lo mejor que me podría pasar, mi mejor amigo en ese entonces me hizo ir a la cafetería y comprar su almuerzo, dijo algo así como "_Solo por ser tu ultimo día te dejare comprar mi almuerzo para que te acuerdes cada vez que compres tu almuerzo allá te acuerdes de mi_", la verdad no dije nada ante eso, la verdad lo iba a extrañar mucho después de todo, así que hice la fila paciente…

Cuando la vi, allí sentada junto con sus amigas se veía muy linda… llego mi turno en la caja, así que pague y me pare delante de ella, quería verla por ultima vez, se sonrojo, y yo casi hago lo mismo de no ser porque vi a mi amigo levantar su mano una mesa mas atrás de la de ella pase por el lado de ella y me dirigí a la mesa…

Ya faltaba poco para que me fuera así que deje el mejor lugar al ultimo, la sala del piano, siempre me había gustado tocar ese piano y mas cuando estaba solo, me hacia relajarme y olvidarme del resto del mundo… como en ese momento que ella entro y se recostó en la puerta a llorar…

No sabia que hacer, que decir o como actuar, primero, porque nunca se que hacer cuando las chicas lloran y segundo, porque no se que hacer cuando _ella_ llora… creo que solo pregunte lo mas obvio

- Te encuentras bien?? – OK soné bastante preocupado,

Ella solo se limpio sus lagrimas y dijo "si gracias" bueno al parecer no quería hablar conmigo porque escondió de nuevo su rostro, así que solo me dirigí al piano, de verdad nunca se que hacer en estas situaciones…

- Tocas el piano? – me pregunto después que se puso de pie

Y se me ocurrió una brillante idea, quería tocar para ella, quería que ella me escuchara… - Si, quieres escuchar alguna canción en especial??, tocare para ti, para que te sientas mejor – bien eso sonó bastante dulce

Dijo que si, y que quería escuchar claro de luna, me encantaba esa canción mucho antes que ella lo pronunciara pero esta vez me gustaba mucho mas porque ella quería que yo la tocase solo par ella, la había tocado tantas veces que solo cerré los ojos y me deje llevar de la melodía igual como ella lo hizo…

Cuando termine de tocar vi que ella se encontraba sentada al dado mío en el banco del piano, solo le sonreí cuando ella me miro y se sonrojo, y pues le dije lo que pensaba de esa chica que la molestaba, que no se dejara molestar y tanta fue mi emoción al decirle eso que se me salio una pequeña declaración…

- Que bueno que ya te calmaste y te haya gustado la canción – le dije con una de mis sonrisas – no vuelvas a sentirte mal por lo que esa chica te diga, eres muy linda para estar llorando.

Linda…Linda…LINDA, le dije linda y ella al parecer lo noto, porque se puso mas roja que un tomate y ahora si que me quito su mirada. Como yo no quería ponerme del mismo color atine a decirle que era hora de la clase de matemáticas y que "debíamos" ir ella al parecer lo recordó y salio corriendo de del salón pero antes de salir me dijo algo que siempre lo recordaré

- "_gracias por la canción tocas grandioso el piano"_

Y pues después de eso, salí de allí al parqueadero por el auto que me llevaría lejos, muy lejos de ella…

* * *

Hola..

Pues estuve pensando en unas ideas que me dieron pero no se... creo que mejor las uso ya cuando este dentro de la historia completa...

Les he traído la parte de Shaoran de la historia y la verdad me gusto mucho como me quedo, y les confieso algo, solo tarde unas dos horas, eso es un record, si sigo así terminaré la historia pronto...

Por otro lado les agradezco mucho los comentarios que he recibido y en cuanto a la respuesta del capitulo anterior...

Pues creo que habían verías pistas, como

A. Ojos amatistas como dijo Lyons (agradezco tu idea, la voy a usar en un capitulo dentro de la historia, ya me paso todo por la cabeza ^^ gracias)

B. Miau Miau (creo que no dice mucho, pero los ojos de un gato pueden ser azules no?, bueno la verdad es que el nombre surgió cuando estaba pasando por una tiendo y vi un gatito muy... muy lindo y tenia los ojos azules, y pues me pareció lindo ponerle así, loco no?)

Ya por terminado, les agradezco a todos los que me escriben y/o se pasan a leer mi historia...

Bien no siendo mas.... me despido deseándoles un muy prospero año nuevo lleno de oportunidades...

Muchos besos... NOS LEEMOS PRONTO... BYE


	4. Amor Confundido

CAPITULO CUATRO

AMOR CONFUNDIDO

Hola… pues no creí que tendría que escribir aquí, pero necesito desahogarme con alguien que no sea mi mejor amigo, el pobre ya tiene sus propios problemas y no lo quiero molestar, además que ha estado muy extraño últimamente y no le quiero contar que tengo problemas con mi novio, no lo se, ya no nos entendemos, eso es extraño, al principio siempre fue lindo y nos entendíamos muy bien… pero estoy comenzando a creer que ya se aburrió de mi…

Pero como no lo haría, yo soy una simple primeriza y el ya esta muy avanzado en su carrera, la verdad la única solución que le encuentro es que terminemos…

Esto que les estoy contando no se lo he dicho a nadie, pero creo que mi mejor amigo lo sospecha porque ahora si que no soporta ver a mi novio cerca de mí, si no lo conociera dirían que son celos, pero eso es imposible, "gato" (es el apodo que le coloque a mi mejor amigos, por que?, bueno sus ojos son muy misteriosos y además son azules, no es muy común encontrar un chico así por aquí) no siente algo diferente a amistad por mi, el esta demasiado comprometido con su estudio y no creo que yo le interese…

A mi novio lo conocí el día de integración que se realiza en la universidad para los chicos nuevos, eso es para que no se sientan tan… como decirlo, a si tan solos… o por lo menos para que se conozcan todos, es extraño pero por lo menos ayuda en algo…

Bueno pues teníamos que hacer parejas y buscar unas pistas, eso era para que conociéramos la universidad, ya que mi prima entraba a la misma universidad, decidimos hacer ambas pareja y empezamos con la búsqueda, y allí lo conocí…

Bueno, es mas alto que yo, la verdad cualquiera es mas alto que yo pero el si que es alto, es moreno, tienes ojos cafés y a la primera impresión aparenta ser un bravucón de primera, es todo lo contrario, es muy gentil y generoso, como lo que hizo por nosotros ese día…

Teníamos que buscar la siguiente pista

"_En donde me encuentro se debe hacer mucho silencio,_

_Solo si necesitas conocimiento entras en mi"_

Bueno la pista no era muy difícil, era obvio, la Biblioteca, en lo que si teníamos problemas era en encontrarla, nunca, ni mi prima ni yo, habíamos entrado o buscado la biblioteca, y pues entramos por una puerta que no era y terminamos fue perdidas…

Mi prima se empezó a asustar y pues lo único que pudimos hacer era buscar a alguien que nos ayudara a regresar y fue cunado lo vi…

- hola… disculpa es que estamos perdidas, podrías ayudarnos? – cuando lo vi me pareció que no era la persona indicada para preguntarle, digamos que la primera impresión que me dio fue la de chico malo… pero eso cambio con su respuesta…

- Están perdidas… ya veo – se quedo un momento pensativo y dijo – creo que les puedo ayudar, que es lo que buscan? – preguntó interesado

- Según nuestra pista debemos ir a la Biblioteca… sabes donde queda?

- Si claro, las acompaño y así no se vuelven a perder – se levanto del árbol donde estaba recostado y nos acompaño a la Biblioteca…

Cuando llegamos a la biblioteca…

- Muchas gracias por ayudarnos, estaríamos perdidas si no fuera por ti… a yo soy – bueno nos presentamos y el se presento…

Después mi prima sugirió que el nos acompañara para que no nos perdiéramos y pues ya que el no tenia nada mejor que hacer, pues nos acompaño durante todo el largo recorrido buscando pistas, a lado de Sakura se veía muy gracioso, precia que se alegraba cuando encontrábamos una pista y se impacientaba cuando no la encontrábamos o no teníamos idea…

Mi prima no lo noto, como, si ella es un poco distraída, pero cuando el se dio cuanta que yo si lo había notado, se sonrojo y cambio de actitud, bueno solo un poco…

Terminamos de buscar las pistas y llegamos al final, fuimos el quinto grupo en terminar, y ya que habíamos terminado nos podíamos ir y eso estaba muy bien, mi prima estaba muy cansada, yo por el contrario quería seguir hablando con el…

Fuimos a un café que había por ahí cerca de la universidad y hablamos algo de nuestras vidas, porque queríamos esa carrera y muchas cosas mas… esa conversación fue muy interesante, me gusto hablar con el, y la verdad también me gusto el…

Creo que eso fue una conexión algo extraña, fue como amor a primera vista… cuando le conté a mi prima me felicito y dijo que ese chico era una persona agradable y que seria bueno que saliéramos y pues seguí su consejo y eso nos llevó a cuatro meses de noviazgo que creo terminare el sábado…

No se, creo que ya no siento lo mismo por el, como cuando nos conocimos, ya casi no pasamos tiempo juntos y yo la verdad no quiero ser una intrusa entre su meta (su carrera) y su vida, creo que con el dolor de mi corazón lo voy a dejar, espero sea la mejor opción…

Mi mejor amigo dice que es lo mejor, a el nunca le a gustado mi novio, una vez cuando me dejo plantada en el cine (con una razón bastante valida, no cualquiera era una que tenia justificación) me dijo que el no me merecía que yo merecía algo mejor, una persona que siempre estuviera a mi lado y se preocupara por mi, yo le dije que eso hacia el (mi novio) pero al parecer no le gusto mi respuesta y desde entonces esta enojado conmigo…

El sábado cumplimos contados cuatro mese de novios y pues nosotros siempre hacemos un día de campo, espero poder hablar con el y… terminar… aunque se que es lo mejor, no es lo que en verdad quiero… se que le voy a extrañar…

* * *

Hola...

Primero que nada... se que muchas no se esperaban este capítulo, se que esperaban algo entre Tomoyo y Eriol, pero crei que seria mas interesante así... ya que este será el comienzo de todo...

Bueno la historia comienza aquí...

* * *

Hay un pequeñisisisisimo problema....

Comienzo a trabajar el martes (porque el lunes es festivo aquí) así que no se con que frecuencia voy a actualizar... y pues quiero que me disculpen por los retrasos y todo eso... trataré siempre de mantener algo de la historia....

Pues el problema que veo para poder publicar es que a mis padres no les gusta que yo leea y/o escriba cosas sobre "anime"... según mi mama esta pasado de moda y mi papa no le gusta para nada... según el es perder el tiempo.... padres quien sabe que les interesa...

En fin... estare en contacto con ustedes lo mas pronto posible...

Las quiero... por aceptar mi hostoria... muchas gracias...

Nos leemos pronto...bye


End file.
